thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Marlon Lander
Marlon Lander is Yoonie´s tribute. Do not use him in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. He is Yoonie´s twentyseventh tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. His District partner is Ewa Thyren.' ' 'Marlon Lander' Age: 12 District: 10 Gender: Male Weapons: Scythe, bow and arrows Personality: Marlon is a free spirit who loves the outdoors and living the calm country life. He loves to be free from troubles, but can sadly never escape the Capitol. The only thing he takes seriously is the wellbeing of his animals and work. Marlon gets pissed off by people who don´t work, he can´t understand how they can just lay down and not do anything with their energy. He´s very devoted to his family and friends, and is very overprotective about them. History: Marlon was born into a classic District 10 family. The Landers were poor, but hearty people who always had a good eye for their cattle on their farm. Mostly every family in District Ten were animal herders, and Marlon´s family was no different. Marlon had four younger sisters, whom he cared for and protected against anything at all. His parents often joked about how protective he was, but to Marlon it was no joke that his sisters needed to stay safe. The Lander family kept to themselves for the most part on their farm, which was a good distance away from the other farms and houses in the center of District 10. Even though they sometimes starved for a few days, and went to bed with their stomachs growling, they were happy with their life as it was. Except Marlon. He became famous in his school for his rebellious speeches to the other kids, he was always saying how horrible the Capitol was and that anyone who accepted this way of life was just as hossible and blind as them. The reason for his rebellious thougths and believes was his sisters. He wanted dearly to make a better world for them, so they could live in peace instead of fear that they could be reaped for the games or killed by Peacekeepers at any moment. His parents didn´t take him too seriously at first, but soon realized that if he didn´t stop it soon, the Peacekeepers would soon get called to attention and take him away or kill him. They tried to talk to Marlon, but when they did, he shouted at them and called them weak lambs of the Capitol and stormed off. After that Marlon hid away in one of his friend´s barn, nobody knew he was even there. But while he was there, Peacekeepers stormed his house and attacked his parents and sisters. They took all of them custody, since they couldn´t find Marlon, the rebellious boy who had inspired dousins of other schoolchildren into wanting to rebel against the Capitol. When Marlon came back after a few days of cooling off, it was already much too late. His whole family had all been executed, all because of him. He was in deep rage and sorrow, and in his maddening grief he cut off his right hand. He quickly realized that was a small payment for the death of his family, he needed to punish himself even more. Therefore, before the Peacekeepers even realized who he was, he volunteered for the hunger games at the reaping. He wants to punish himself for the mistake he made, that cost his whole family their lives. But he doesn´t wish to go down in the games, he wants to use this opportunity and use his final flames to start an inferno in the Capitol, one they won´t be able to stop so easily. Preferred Alliance: Marlon will ally with almost anyone, as long as they´re nice and not career tributes. Strengths: Strength, agility, charm Weaknesses: Speed, weaponry, mutts Trivia *Marlon was originally from District 0, and Hester Winters' District partner. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:12 year olds Category:District 10 Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Volunteer